


I Had A Friend, Kevin Price

by kneephobic



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Implied/Referenced Conversion Therapy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, This doesnt have a happy ending im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneephobic/pseuds/kneephobic
Summary: Steve Blade is replaced with Kevin AU.





	I Had A Friend, Kevin Price

**Author's Note:**

> >:-)

When Connor McKinley was ten, he ran up to his friend’s house. This friend’s name was Kevin Price, Connor’s only friend. And they had been friends for years, when Kevin first stood up to Connor’s bullies. Since then, they were inseparable. Their parents thought it was adorable when they were younger, but they're in the fifth grade now, and neither have shown any interest in girls, or  _ anyone _ else, as a matter of fact. They spent all their time together, even when Connor’s mother would say “My friend's daughter goes to your school, her name is Sarah and she said she'd love to have a playdate with you!” Connor only agreed on the terms that Kevin could come as well.

 

  “Hey, Kevin. I learned a new word today.” Connor said at one of their many sleepovers. 

 

 “Yeah? What is it?” Kevin asked.

 

  “It's called a crush, my sister said it's when you really like someone and you want to hold their hand and hug them all the time. Kevin, I think have a crush on you!” Connor told him.

 

  “Huh, that's a neat word. I guess I have a crush on you too, then!” Kevin said happily, and smiled at Connor.

 

  “So, can I hold your hand?” asked Connor, a bit shyly, even though he didn't really know why.

 

  Kevin responded by taking his hand and squeezing it tightly. 

 

  The next morning, they woke up with their hands still intertwined.

 

  “Let's show my mom! I bet she'll be happy, because we're happy, right?” Kevin said, dragging Connor out of his room, both boys giggling. They ran into the kitchen where Mrs. Price was preparing a pancake breakfast.

 

  “Good morning, kids,” she said, turning around at the children's loud footsteps. Her eyes widened as soon as she saw their locked hands.

 

  “Hey, Mom! Connor taught me what a crush is yesterday, and we have a crush! Look!” Kevin said joyfully, bringing his and Connor’s hands up as high as he could reach.

 

  Connor and Kevin were confused, instead of seeing a smiling face, they were faced with an expression of anger, and sadness. 

 

  “What’s wrong, Mrs. Price?” the ever-polite (yet naive) Connor asked. 

 

  “Kevin Andrew Scott Price,” she inhaled; she only ever used his full name when she was very  _ very _ angry, “Go to your room. Right now.  _ Without _ Connor.” 

 

  Neither boys could understand why she was so upset, but clearly something was not right, so Kevin obeyed, and he sadly dropped Connor’s soft hand. 

 

  “Connor, I'm calling your mother. She'll pick you up.” she said sternly, leaving no room for argument. 

 

  “But- I don't- what did we do wrong?” Connor couldn't think of why him and Kevin holding hands made her so angry. He and Kevin both liked it, it made them giggly and happy and gave them that funny, but good, feeling in their stomachs. 

 

  “Your mother can explain, and I hope you feel bad for what you've done.” she said, took the phone off the wall, dialed Mrs. McKinley’s phone number, and explained what was going on.

 

  Connor didn't want any of this to happen. He wanted to go back to the previous night, when they felt all giddy, and no one was angry. 

 

  His mother arrived shortly after, tears in her eyes. She looked even more disappointed than when Connor broke her favorite vase. She didn't say anything to him, just ushered him out the door and to the car. He didn't even get to say goodbye to Kevin. 

 

  “I'll still be able to see him, right?” Connor asked. 

 

  “No.” her voice was shaking, “it's for the best. You'll move schools, and I won't allow you to see him. Seeing him won't help with your… problem. We'll discuss this more in depth with your father.” 

 

 “What? But… he's my best friend! I want to see him!” Connor was crying.  _ How could she? What's wrong with her? _ He thought. He still couldn't understand why  _ he _ was in the wrong. “Can you at least tell me why?” it was less of a question, and more of a beg. 

 

  “Connor, you can't have a crush on a boy if you're a boy. God says it's a sin. It's called homosexuality, and homosexuals all go to Hell. You've sinned, Connor.” 

 

  Each word stung more than the last. He was a sinner. He always tried his best, he memorized almost as much of the scripture as Kevin had!  _ Kevin. _ He started crying again.  _ I'm going to Hell! I can't- I don't- _ he could hardly think straight. 

 

  They eventually arrived home, where his father waited. They all had a discussion (or: his parents discussed in front of them while Connor cried), and then, quietly, Mr. McKinley suggested, “How about we send him to one of those conversion camps? It worked for my brother.” 

 

  “Your brother ended up  _ killing himself _ , Paul.”

 

  “That had nothing to do with the camp! His wife was awful, I would've offed myself if I were married to her, too.”

 

  Mrs. McKinley thought for a second, until she solemnly nodded her head.

 

 That night was the first time Connor had a hell dream.

 

  Within a week, Connor was at a different school, and started going to conversion therapy every Tuesday and Thursday. His parents didn't allow him to go to school until they found a new one, meaning he didn't get to see Kevin one last time. They didn't even live near each other; it was a twenty-five minute walk.

 

* * *

  
  


  When Connor was fourteen, he decided to sneak out of the house. Well, not sneak out, exactly. He simply told his parents that he was staying after school to do homework, when in reality, he was going to Kevin’s. He had never done anything this rebellious before, but he was excited. He had stopped going to therapy by the time he was thirteen, and even though he did still have homosexual thoughts, he always did what his therapist told him and turned them off. 

 

  He hadn't forgotten about Kevin, despite not seeing him in four years. In fact, it's all he thought about. He had been working up the nerve to do something like this for  _ years _ . He didn't really make any new friends at his new school, and craved the comfortableness he felt with Kevin. But of course, this was all in a heterosexual way. He just wanted to see his  _ friend _ who he hadn't seen in so long.

 

  Before he knew it, he arrived at the house he hadn't seen in so long. His heart was racing, and he knocked on the door. 

 

 An unfamiliar woman opened the door.  _ Could it be one of Kevin’s sisters? Had she really changed that much? _ He knew this thought was ridiculous, as the woman who opened the door was dark-skinned, and Kevin’s family was about as white as they came. 

 

  Any previous confidence he had was flushed down the drain, but nonetheless, he asked “Uhm, do you know the Prices? Kathryn and Greg, they had five kids..?” 

 

  “Yeah, they lived here. They moved a few months ago, to Salt Lake. Greg got a job promotion, I believe. Sorry, kid, they aren't here anymore.” she said, as if she had better things to do with her time. 

 

  “Yeah, yeah, it's fine.” he squeaked out, and swiftly turned on his heel. He went into the first building he saw, a Starbucks, and went in. He quickly found the bathroom and locked himself in. He slid down the wall, and cried. He sat there and cried, he cursed himself for not working up the courage only a few months earlier. 

 

  Once his face was dry, he stormed home, knowing he'd probably never find Kevin again. It's not like he'd have a Facebook, the Prices thought social media was the Devil’s platform.

  He had one of his worst hell dreams yet that night.

 

* * *

 

  When Connor was nineteen, he was assigned District Leader for his mission. When he was fourteen, and he gave up on seeing Kevin and attempting to form new friendships, since that didn't often end well for him, he decided to focus on the scripture and pleasing God (and his parents). He had dreamt of this moment for so long. He hoped this would redeem him for everything he had put his parents through. 

 

  All of his hope was shattered when he heard he was going to Uganda. Uganda, where it was unbearably hot, full of AIDS, warlords, and plenty of dangerous animals. 

 

 He had no choice, though. Did he ever really have a choice? 

 

  He was assigned his mission companion, a boy named Christopher Thomas, who claimed to be  _ in love _ with Poptarts. The next day, when he was sitting on the plane, and his companion was eating his fifth Poptart within an hour and a half, he realized it was true. 

 

  Three months later, Elder Poptarts had become his nickname, he would even introduce himself as that (as well as his real name, of course). Which is exactly what he did when the new missionaries arrived.

 

  “The new recruits are here!” Connor announced loudly to the mission hut. Everyone gathered to introduce themselves, when Connor got his first good at the taller missionary. His brown eyes looked  _ very _ familiar to him, and when he turned to Connor, held his hand out to shake, and introduced himself as Elder Price, Connor  _ knew _ . 

 

  “Kevin…” Connor stood there, searching for something else to say, but instead his mouth was left agape. His mind was running wild. What do you say to your only best friend who was also you first crush who you haven't seen in nearly ten years? The confused look on Kevin’s face lasted only a few seconds, before it clicked. 

 

  “Connor McKinley.” Kevin stated, almost as if to confirm that this was actually happening. 

 

  “Well, why don't you all take a moment to acquaint yourselves, I'd like to have a few words with Ke-Elder Price.” Connor said, his voice almost an entire octave higher.

 

  “I-I can't believe this! Of course, I find you again on my  _ mission _ ! I-I've missed you.” Connor had so many things rushing through his mind, thousands of things he wanted to say and thousands of questions he wanted to ask, but he figured this was a good start. 

 

  “Oh. Yeah.. I've, uh, missed you too.” Kevin said stiffly, almost forced. 

 

  Connor furrowed his brow, “What's wrong? You… you don't actually miss me, do you?” his eyes watered, and he tried to hide the pain on his face.

 

  “I'm sorry, but no, not really. It definitely hurt at the beginning, but I made new friends. My parents sent me to therapy, and I learned that I was wrong and I'm better now. I have a girlfriend waiting for me when I go back home.” Kevin said solemnly, but genuinely sorry.

 

  “Oh. Well, I just want you to know, I never made any new friends. No one  _ wanted _ to be my friend. And I went to therapy too, but instead of getting better, my parents had to send me to  _ another _ therapy. A psychiatrist, for depression. I tried to find you, I went to your house, behind my parents back. But it was too late, you were  _ gone _ .” Connor was angry, crying, almost yelling. 

 

  “Con-” Kevin tried to say, but Connor cut him off.

 

  “No.  _ Elder  _ McKinley. I'm your district leader, go set up your room. I hope you have fun on this mission. I'll see you in a bit.” Connor’s face was red, and every muscle in it was trying to stop more tears from falling. 

 

 “Yes, Elder.” Kevin turned and left Connor alone. 

 

  All alone. Like always. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This started out cute and fun to write, and it was supposed to have a happy ending, but then this happened. I'm sorry. 
> 
> Constructive criticism, comments and kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
